Stereo playback of audio signals typically involves delivering a left audio signal channel and a right audio signal channel to respective left and right speakers. However, stereo playback depends upon the left and right speakers being positioned sufficiently widely apart relative to the listener. In particular there must be a relatively large difference between the angles of incidence of the respective acoustic signals from the left and right speakers in order for the listener's natural binaural stereo hearing to produce a stereo perception. This is because if playback occurs from two relatively closely spaced loudspeakers which present a relatively small difference in angle of incidence of the respective acoustic signals, then the audio from each respective speaker is also heard by the contralateral ear at a similar amplitude and with relatively little differential delay. This effect is known as acoustic crosstalk. The perceptual result of crosstalk is that perceived stereo cues of the played audio may be severely deteriorated, so that little or no stereo effect is perceived.
Acoustic crosstalk can be sufficiently avoided, and a stereo perception can be delivered to the listener(s), by placing the left and right speakers far apart relative to the listener(s), such as many meters apart at opposite sides of a room or theatre. However, this is not possible when using a physically compact audio playback device such as a smartphone or tablet, as the onboard speakers of such devices cannot be positioned far apart relative to the listener. Smart phones are typically around 80-150 mm on the longest dimension, while tablets are typically around 170-250 mm on the longest dimension, and in such devices the onboard speakers can be positioned no further apart than the furthest apart corners or sides of the respective device. Even if the device is brought inconveniently close to the listener in an attempt to increase the difference between the respective angles of incidence of the left and right acoustic signals to the listener's ears, this still fails to generate any significant stereo perception from the onboard speakers due to the small size of the compact device.
To date the only way to achieve a suitable perceptible stereo playback when using compact playback devices is to use additional external speakers, such as headphone speakers or loudspeakers, driven from the playback device. However this introduces additional cost, size and weight of such external hardware and runs counter to the intended compact and lightweight mode of use of compact devices, while also reducing the achieved utility of the onboard speakers.
Attempts have been made to pre-process the left and right channels prior to playback in order to cancel acoustic crosstalk and provide the listener with a stereo perception when the speakers are relatively close together. However, these approaches have suffered from a number of problems including being highly sensitive to the position of the listener's head relative to the playback device, whereby even very slight head movements significantly diminish the perceived stereo effect and rapidly escalate spectral coloration producing unpleasant sound corruption, and also adding a substantial load on both transducers.
Past attempts at acoustic crosstalk cancellation (XTC) have also suffered from a failure to optimise crosstalk cancellation evenly across the audio spectrum. It has been suggested to resolve this by frequency dependent regularisation involving hierarchical spectral division responsive to listening conditions, however this entails determining the frequency divisions and in turn complicates the crosstalk canceller design, which imports a significant processing burden and increased memory requirements, which is undesirable for typical compact playback devices. In particular the band branching method requires the input audio to be divided into numerous sub-bands, the widths of which are dependent on the playback geometry, sampling frequency etc. Then, each band is processed separately by a XTC design specifically for each band using a corresponding regularisation parameter. This is thus a complex XTC structure which undesirably increases processor and memory requirements of the crosstalk canceller.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
In this specification, a statement that an element may be “at least one of” a list of options is to be understood that the element may be any one of the listed options, or may be any combination of two or more of the listed options.